TF2 The Untold Stories
by ChronicGamer
Summary: What if Team Fortress 2 had a story behind why RED and BLU are constantly fighting each other?


**TF2: The Untold Stories**

Why do the RED and BLU team fight in these arenas of war? What's the story behind these nine fighters that make up Team Fortress and how they got here in the first place? This is my

take on putting a story behind the universe of TF2.

**Chapter 1: The First Mission**

Today was the first day the RED nine man Team Fortress company would be put into action. The date is October 10th, 2007 (fun fact, that's the release date of The Orange Box) and war is

like never before. War is fought on small battlefields that are part of a much larger frontline. Death is also no longer much of a worry to participants of combat. In a sense, the term "death"

doesn't exist anymore. Instead we say temporarily incapacitated. If you fall on the battlefield, it takes no more than 20 seconds for you to get patched up and back in the fight. This has

caused armies to consist of much smaller regiments totalling no more than 16 men per company. It's much more efficient fighting with little to no consequence. The

RED army recently recruited nine fresh fighters to their army, each one with their own specialty in combat. These nine fighters formed RED's latest company, Team Fortress. Those nine fresh

recruites are: the Scout, a hyperactive teenage baseball player hopped up on coffee with a bad attitude. The Soldier, a war veteran who continued to kill nazis in Germany after WWII was

over for five years. The Pyro, a mysterious flame loving person who's identity is unknown even to the king pins of the RED army. The Demoman, a Scottish born explosives expert that loves

nothing more than big explosions. The Heavy, a Russion strongman who packs the largest firepower of Team Fortress but his strength comes at the cost of his intelligence as he is

considered to most of his team, and especially the Scout, as stupid. The Engineer, the smartest member of Team Fortress that relies on his armed contraptions to do the work for him. The

Medic, a German doctor who invented his own weapons to become one of the best combat medics around. The Sniper, an Australian hunter who learned one thing down under, you don't

need to trust anyone if you don't miss. Finally, the Spy, a French stealth specialist who has a million voices and disguises to blend himself in with his enemy... although, he does have

trouble imitating an American accent. Missions are created as counter intelligence upon the enemy is discovered. Two special companies are in charge of gathering intelligence on enemy

ops at two special locations. One of them is stationed at a water reserve in a desert where a BLU and RED base are set up in close proximity to each other, codenamed 2fort, and at a

hydro power plant that each army often uses as a point of intelligence exchange as there are many places to hide, codenamed Turbine. When an army manages to steal enough

intelligence from the other side to realize what their next action in the war is, they send out their spec ops teams to counter whatever it may be. Today, Team Fortress was assigned a

mission titled operation Dustbowl. The intelligence teams at 2fort pieced together an enemy plan from stolen intel that BLU is massing an offensive against a RED desert base to stop a

rocket silo launch from happening. If BLU succeeds in liberating the RED rocket silo, it would be a major blow to RED's offensive power, not to mention that BLU would have gained control of

a missile launcher deep in RED territory. The higher ups of RED knew they had to prevent this and dispatched Team Fortress out for their first mission.

Team Fortress arrived at the front resupply room for setup in preparation of the BLU assualt. The nine members stormed out calling out their battle cries. "Run, cowards!" said the Heavy,

"Let's waste 'em!" called the Scout, "After you!" pollitely added the Spy. They all arrived at the front control point at the same time except for the Scout who got there twice as fast and was

already taunting at his slowpoke teammates. "I'm not even winded!" he called back to his teammates as he ran in place. His allies ignored him and got to work. The Medic stuck to the

Heavy with his medigun constantly healing him. The Engineer set up his sentry at the control point in anticipation of the enemy. He whacked it three times with his wrench before saying

"Darn it! Out of metal!" and ran back to the resupply room for more building material. The Scout, Soldier, and Pyro were too busy taunting the enemy to setup a proper defense. The Sniper

took up a camping position in a tunnel connecting the first and second control point and the Spy hid inside a building to put on a disguise. The Demoman was probably the laziest of the

bunch and sat back enjoying his liquor. "Cheers, mate!" he'd say before chugging down the alchohol. "Mission begins in 10 seconds!" announced the infamous female RED battle

commander. At that instant, a moment of seriousness spread over Team Fortress as they knew what failure meant for them. The BLU assault would begin any second now. "Mission begins

in 3... 2...1!"


End file.
